


Confident

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Mobster! AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998





	Confident

The meeting was supposed to start at 11 am, but it's now 11:30 and there is still no sign of the woman they call the Mistress of Evil. Steve and Bucky shuffle in their plush seats uncomfortably. The only sound to be heard is the steady tick-tock of the clock on the wall and their steady breathing.

Just as Bucky opens his mouth to speak, the doors open. In strides, a gorgeous woman; her long dark hair pulled into a sleek high ponytail; the black dress she wears accentuates her figure like it was made for her; her 5-inch heels click softly on the plush grey carpet as she goes to sit behind the large mahogany desk.

"Good morning gentleman, I apologize for keeping you waiting so long, but I'm afraid I first had to attend to an urgent matter," she says as she takes a tissue from the box on her desk to wipe away the droplets of blood adorning her knuckles before throwing it in the wastebasket and fixing the two men with a glittering smirk. "Now, what brings the King of Brooklyn and his Prince to me this fine morning?"

"We would like to offer you a deal; help us take down Tony Stark and we would owe you a favor in the future," Steve speaks, leaning slightly forward in his chair.

"And why exactly would I agree to this?" she asks as she props her feet on the desk, "I hold enough power to destroy Stark and take Manhattan for my own without your help, so tell me, Steven Rogers, just why exactly would I give it to you?"

"Everyone could use allies every once in a while. Help me, and you'll have one for life," the blond states, though it is clear he is also pleading, his eyes giving away his emotions.

"Very well, I agree. But on one condition, I want 25% shares in all major clubs owned by Howling Commando Enterprises. It is a growing business, one that will become very successful if we play our cards right," she settles further into her chair, raising one sculpted eyebrow.

"You're very arrogant for someone who only controls 12% of the city," Bucky scoffs, crossing his arms over his broad chest, despite Steve's warning glare he smirks.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm confident. Though I'm sure you are more familiar with the latter term, Mister Barnes, I would be more than happy to educate yourself and Mister Rogers on the difference, perhaps on a weekend getaway to Aspen? So, do we have a deal?" She looks back at Steve.

"Yes, we do, on both offers," he smirks as he stands to shake hands with her.

She walks around the table to grab both men by their ties and plant searing kisses on their lips. "I'll see you boys at home," she murmurs.

"Yes, mistress," they both moan quietly before they exit the office.


End file.
